


What We Have Lost

by Kerry_0506



Category: Mission: Impossible - Ghost Protocol (2011)
Genre: Amnesia, Car Accidents, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Memories
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-04
Updated: 2012-03-31
Packaged: 2017-11-01 03:08:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 13,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/351268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kerry_0506/pseuds/Kerry_0506
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We do not know the true value of our moments until they have undergone the test of memory." Georges Duhamel. Benji and Brandt face the terrifying consequences of a near-fatal car crash. Rated for some language.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, so this idea popped to me while watching an episode of Starsky and Hutch. Therefore, the inspiration behind this idea belongs entirely to the writers of that awesome, kick-arse show xD
> 
> I still don’t own the characters… *le sigh*

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt felt himself moving. Bumping up and down in a rhythmic motion as he lay on his back. He also detected the sound of sirens getting closer. By the time he began to open his eyes, they were practically right next to him. Once his gaze had focused he put two and two together to figure out that he was in the back of an ambulance. There was an oxygen mask sitting over his nose and mouth and his leg was, quite frankly, hurting like a bitch. Taking in a deep breath through the mask, he reached up with a bloodied hand and pulled it off. The paramedic that sat over him, tending to his head wound, noticed the movement and looked down. 

“Mr Brandt, how are you feeling?” the young man asked. Brandt wanted to say something along the lines of ‘How the fuck d’you think I feel?” however a weak groan of pain was the only response he could offer. He tried to remember what had happened that led him to be en route to a hospital.

_“Shit! Brandt, be careful!”_

_“I’m trying my best, Benji, but in case you hadn’t noticed, we kinda have six armed men on our tail.” Brandt didn’t take his eyes off the road as he threw his retort to the tech. He swerved the van to avoid another group of pedestrians as they sped away from the pursuing vehicle._

_“Saturn, Mercury, can you hear me?” Ethan’s voice came over the comms, sounding a lot calmer than they felt. Benji had been relieved that they had stripped him of his original codename and gave him another. ___

_“Gotcha Jupiter.” Brandt spoke, a small waver in his voice as he turned a sharp corner. Benji gripped one hand onto the door and the other onto the dashboard for fear that the van would roll._

_“We’re on the target’s tail, keep those goons busy and once you’ve lost them rendezvous at the nest.” ___

_“Copy.” Brandt replied before taking another right and ignoring the glare he received from Benji. As he took another corner, he raced down the straight road to the crossroads that sat about one hundred meters away. Benji’s eyes widened when he saw the red sign at the end of the road. ___

_“Brandt…” he spoke, a hint of warning in his voice. He waited for the analyst to slow down. “Brandt, stop sign, man.” ___

_“I know, Benji. Do you really think we’ve got time to be making stops?” Brandt once again spoke without looking at the tech and maintained his speed._

_“Brandt! Fucking he-” Benji was cut off when they crossed the stop sign and were hit. As the truck that they had collided with screeched to a halt on impact, the van kept moving, flipping head over tail repeatedly before coming to a standstill in the middle of the road. Other cars stopped to avoid hitting the wreckage and people began to run to check on the two men. Brandt managed to hold onto consciousness throughout the crash, feeling his shin shatter during one of the somersaults. When the van had come to a complete halt, he turned his blurring vision towards Benji, who was now sprawled across the dashboard with his head and shoulders sticking through the smashed windscreen and onto the bonnet. Blood ran from the tech’s head wound and he wasn’t moving._

_“Benji…” he tried to yell for his friend, but blood from his viciously split lip caught in his throat, causing him to cough. He tried again. “Benji!” that time was louder, however his weak voice was still unable to rouse the Brit. Outside, he could hear voices; people sprinting to their aid. His head was beginning to swim and he knew that he wouldn’t be able to hold onto consciousness for much longer. Glancing into the wing-mirror, Brandt noticed an all too familiar figure making his approach. It was one of the men who had been chasing them. When he reached the window, he subtly pulled out a gun. Brandt quickly looked across to see another man was standing near Benji doing the same. He turned back to his own assailant and swallowed as the gun was pushed into his side. However, the sounds of sirens getting closer made him retract the weapon and run, along with the other goon. As the almost musical sound of the ambulances got closer, they quickly began to sound more distant as Brandt gave in to unconsciousness. ___

Brandt tried to look around for Benji, however the neck brace kept his head firmly in place. Blinking a few times, he looked up at the paramedic. 

“Benji…” he mumbled. 

“Your friend is right here, Mr Brandt. Don’t worry.”

“How is he?” Brandt noted the concern in the paramedic’s eyes and knew it couldn’t be good. 

“Well, we just have to wait and see what the doctors say once they’ve had a look at-”

“Please…” Brandt cut him off by grasping his hand in his own. “Please.” He repeated it as more of a whisper. The paramedic licked his lips with a nervous expression on his face before leaning down slightly.

“It seems that Mr Dunn’s head injury was quite extensive and he has a broken arm along with numerous other cosmetic injuries. But I’m afraid we won’t know more until we’re at the hospital.” Brandt nodded at the paramedic’s words, trying to take in the reality of what had happened. Letting his hand fall back onto the surface below him he let out a breath in an attempt to calm himself. 

The mask was placed back onto his face and he decided to let his eyes fall closed again. 

There was only one thought on his mind as he slipped back into slumber.

_This is my fault. ___

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	2. Chapter 2

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

The next time Brandt woke, he was lying in a hospital bed, soft pillows underneath his head and he felt glad that the oxygen mask had been removed. He took in his surroundings and let out a sigh as he tried to still the nausea that was creeping across his body like insects. It felt like tentacles were wrapping around each of his limbs in turn and tightening, causing an ache to rise from his feet to his head. His leg was in a cast from the knee down and he could feel the itch of where a bandage had been wrapped around his forehead. As the last ounces of sleep were chased away, Brandt saw the door to his hospital room open. In walked a doctor, Brandt put him in his mid to late fifties. He approached the bed and placed his clipboard onto the table. 

“Well, William, you are one lucky young man.” Clasping his hands in front of him, the doctor looked down at Brandt. You escaped that crash with merely a fractured tibia, a mild concussion and a few other cuts and bruises.” 

Brandt scoffed. “Yeah… lucky…” he looked up and took in another deep breath. “Doc, how’s my friend?” 

The doctor sighed. “I’m afraid your friend wasn’t quite as fortunate. Benjamin suffered a very severe head injury resulting in a rather major concussion. He also has a broken radius, a hairline fracture on one of his left ribs along with multiple abrasions across his face, neck and torso.” The doctor saw the colour visibly disappear from Brandt’s face and offered the agent a sympathetic look. “I understand that this is a lot to take in, however please know that we are going to do everything we can to help Benjamin recover as quickly as possible.” 

Brandt nodded. “Can I see him?” 

“Well, William, I’m afraid he is still unconscious and I don’t really think that it would be wise for you to move too much.”

“Well can’t you just move my bed into his room?” Brandt asked. “Please…” Brandt had lost count of how many times he had used the word please but he didn’t care. If it got him what he wanted then he would say it a million times. He watched as the doctor thought on it for a few moments before holding up a finger and disappearing out of the room.

It wasn’t long before Brandt was being moved. He was so relieved that he was going to be with his friend, however that relief changed when he actually saw Benji. He lay on the bed as still as anything, had it not been for the slight rise and fall of his chest, Brandt would have worried he was gone. Much like himself, Benji had a bandage wrapped around his head and his face was clear of the blood that Brandt had seen last time he had laid eyes on the tech. His arm was in a cast from the elbow to the hand and he had a tube in his mouth. The equipment that surrounded Benji swamped his fragile form and made him seem so tiny. Brandt climbed out of the wheelchair they had put him in and was helped into bed by one of the nurses. The entire time he was moving, he didn’t take his eyes off his friend, worried that if he did, something would happen. 

The doctor approached Benji’s motionless form and did a quick check on him. 

“We aren’t sure how long it will be before he wakes up, however we’re hoping it will be sooner rather than later.”

“Well, of course. The sooner he wakes up the better.” Brandt agreed. However when the doctor shook his head, Brandt worried. “What?”

“William, the main reason we want him to wake up sooner is because the longer he remains in this condition, the move severe his head injury may be. The sooner he wakes up, the lesser the extent of his injury will be.” Brandt nodded in understanding. The past few hours had been the worst of his life. Not only had his friend wound up in hospital with a serious head injury, he was the one who would – should – be held responsible. He began to shake his head, he wasn’t sure why but it was really all he could do when it came to dealing with the information he had just been overloaded with. If Benji didn’t pull through this, he would never be able to forgive himself. The tech had warned him about the stop sign, he knew that, however he was one for living in the moment. He hadn’t foreseen a truck hitting them, he had just seen the men killing them if they had stopped or even just slowed down. Now, he was thinking maybe they should have stopped. It would have been easier to fight against six armed men than against a truck. 

“Whoa, hold still.” Brandt’s inner monologue was interrupted by the doctor’s words and he looked across to see something great. His friend was starting to wake up, however he cringed at the fact he was struggling with the tube in his throat. “Benjamin, please, I need you to calm down.” Brandt saw that doctor’s soothing words have a positive effect on the tech and he saw Benji relax as best he could. “Now I have to remove this tube from your throat, so on three I need you to cough, ok?” Benji tried to nod. “Ok, one, two, three.” Benji coughed and the tube was removed. The Brit coughed a few more times before taking in some much needed air. He looked around the room and saw Brandt in the nearby bed. 

“Welcome back, stranger.” Brandt smiled at his friend, however his expression changed when he saw the tech’s brow furrow. Confusion filled Benji’s blue eyes as he continued to look around the room. 

“Where the hell am I?” he asked. 

“You’re at the hospital. We were in a car crash, remember?” Brandt was a little worried. 

“We?” Benji asked, pointing with his uninjured arm between the two men. When Brandt nodded, Benji said something that caused the analyst’s worry to increase tenfold. 

“Who are you?”

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	3. Chapter 3

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt had initially thought Benji was joking. 

“Come on now, don’t mess around.” He said with a smile on his face, however the tech’s lips didn’t even twitch. Brandt turned his eyes onto the doctor who seemed just as baffled as he was. “Doc?” the doctor walked around the bed and approached Brandt. “Please tell me this isn’t what I think it is.” 

“Well, I certainly hope not and if it is, I hope it’s only temporary.” The doctor explained. “We will need to do an MRI to find out what is causing it.” Brandt nodded. “Do you have anyone we can call?”

Brandt thought about Ethan and Jane. He could really use their help right now, however he wasn’t sure if they were still after their target. He shook his head; they could wait for now. Once he was sure they had finished the mission, then he would call them. He didn’t want them worrying while they still had work to do. The doctor approached Benji and rested a hand on his shoulder. 

“Just relax, Benjamin, ok? You were involved in a car accident with William here. You have a head injury and it appears to be affecting your memory. We’re here for you every step of the way. We want to help you remember.” Benji nodded at the doctor’s reassuring words, despite still being confused and terrified. The doctor made to leave the room, stopping at Brandt’s side along the way. “Try to jog his memory as best you can.”

“Where do I start?” Brandt had no idea what he was supposed to do.

“The beginning.” 

Once the doctor had vacated the room, Brandt turned to look at Benji. Was he really supposed to start right at the beginning? Maybe he would start but then Benji would suddenly remember and tell him to just skip to the end or something. However, Brandt felt that would be unlikely. From what it seemed, Benji had forgotten everything. 

Did he even know his own name?

“So…” Brandt began. It felt awkward; almost like a first date where you have to tell the other person about yourself. However, in this case, he was telling the other person about them. “Do you actually remember anything?” 

“Uh…” Benji started, visibly searching his mind. “My name is Benjamin Dunn.” 

“That’s a start.” Brandt flashed the tech one of his trademark smiles and was pleased to see Benji’s own lips turn up. “Ok, well I guess I’ll just say stuff and you stop me if you have any questions or remember anything. That sound good?” 

“Yeah, I guess.” Benji shifted in his spot as best he could, even though his body was aching. 

“Right.” Brandt thought back to the time the pair had been trapped in a fallen building. He had kept his friend conscious by asking all sorts of questions about him. Maybe that was a good place to start. “You were born on June 5th 1975 to Andrew and Karen Dunn. You don’t have any brothers or sisters.” Benji nodded in understanding so Brandt continued. “You grew up in England and have supported Liverpool your entire life.” Brandt hoped that Benji remembered what soccer was, but he kept going so as to avoid the question. “Now, I can’t remember when you moved to America but it was a few years ago at least and you’ve been working here as…” Brandt trailed off. How do you explain to someone that they work for a covert government agency called the Impossible Missions Force? “Well, there’s this agency in the government known as IMF. They complete jobs that are extremely difficult however the agency itself is rather… shall we say… secret?” 

“A secret government agency…” Benji thought on the idea. “It sounds a little out there, but if I know you then I guess I gotta learn to trust you, right?” Brandt smiled and nodded. “On that topic, how do I know you? How did we meet?”

“Well, we work together.” Brandt motioned between the two of them. “We met a little while back. There was this… mishap during a mission and we kinda got thrown into a team together. There were some people out to get us and we had to clear our names. It’s kind of a long story. Though you did nearly kill me, you know.” It came out a little bit more blunt than how Brandt intended however, Benji didn’t seem to care; he just tilted his head to the side. 

“How the hell did I manage that?” 

“Heh, well you convinced me to jump twenty-five feet down into this computer array in India.” Brandt used his hands as he spoke, as if being more animated would jog Benji’s memory faster. “You had this magnetic robot underneath the computer fan and were hell bent on the fact that it would catch me because of the fancy chain-mail type suit you made me wear.” 

“Seriously?” Benji almost cracked a smile. “I was one hundred percent sure that would work? Sorry, but it sounds to me like I’m a little bit on the crazy side.”

“Well, maybe. But it worked.” Benji’s eyes widened at that. “Well, I’m still here, aren’t I?”

“Touché.” 

“You also saved my life, though.” Brandt smiled at the expression that took over Benji’s face. “I was being attacked by a man whose boss was out to start nuclear war. If you hadn’t killed this guy, we wouldn’t have been able to stop them. I suppose you could say that you saved the world.” Benji scoffed at this. 

“Now I know that you are crazy.” Brandt shrugged at Benji’s words and flopped his head back onto the bed. 

This was going to be harder than he initially thought. 

And he initially thought that it was going to be impossible.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	4. Chapter 4

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Benji had been taken for his MRI and when they had returned, the doctor said he wasn’t sure how long the results would take. Benji had been sleeping when he had been brought back into the room, leaving Brandt to sit wondering what they were going to do. Every now and then, he wondered whether he should call Ethan and Jane. What was he going to tell them?

‘Hey guys, I was driving kinda recklessly and now Benji has amnesia. How was your day?’

Brandt sighed and dropped his head onto the pillow. This was just great. How could he have been so stupid? His mental cursing was interrupted by a soft, groggy voice from the other side of the room. 

“So…” Brandt turned to see a sleepy looking Benji pushing himself into the seated position. “If we’re such good friends, surely I’d remember something, anything, about you. No?” 

Brandt smiled absently at this. Hearing Benji’s voice after worrying he’d never get to again was a relief, however right now, his friend – his best friend – had never sounded so much like a stranger. 

“Well, Benji, head injuries can do that to ya.” His lips twitched as he thought back on an incident from the previous year. “Trust me; I’ve learned first-hand what something like that can cause.”

“Really?” Benji’s voice was inquisitive. Brandt really didn’t want to go through the story in his mind again, however if it gave a slight chance at bringing Benji’s memory back, he would take the risk. 

“Yeah, it was after a mission. I’d hit my head pretty badly. Like, really bad.”

_“Mr Brandt, please take a seat.” Brandt sat in the doctor’s office nervously. “How are you feeling?”_

_“Fine, thanks. Just had a persistent headache but otherwise, fine.”_

_“William, I’m afraid I have some bad news, related to the head injury we treated you for last week.”_

_Brandt’s heart sank. “Bad news?” he did not like the sound of that. “What sort of bad news, doc?”_

_“In the images of your brain taken while we were assessing the damage, we noticed an anomaly.”_

_“Anomaly?” Brandt repeated, his hands starting to shake at the doctor’s ambiguity._

_“William, I am sorry to say this, but it seems that the head injury you sustained may have caused some bleeding on the brain. You appear to have a mild haemorrhage showing in the occipital lobe. Now we can’t know for sure whether it is what we think it is until we have done further testing. We will need to run a CT scan if that is ok with you, to confirm if this is what is going on, or whether it was just a mistake in the imaging. Like I said, we cannot be positive of either conclusion so do not convince yourself either way.”_

_Brandt nodded subconsciously trying to take in what the doctor had said._

_A brain haemorrhage?_

_Those things could kill people, he remembered that from human biology at school. Was that what was going to happen to him? He always figured he’d go down fighting, in a shower of fire and bullets. Not be taken to his end by an invisible injury caused by falling down some stairs._

_Before he could go any further into his soliloquy, Brandt shook himself. The doctor had said that it could also be a misreading. Maybe it was just a dodgy image. Maybe it was all just a big misunderstanding and he could move on with his life and never look back on this again._

_“William?” Brandt looked up at the doctor who was now standing. Blinking a few times and taking in a breath, Brandt stood slowly, rising to his full height to look the doctor in the eyes. “If you would like to follow me, we can run the scan now. That way we can gain a proper diagnosis sooner and begin treatment if needed.” Brandt nodded and followed the doctor out of the room._

_The following afternoon, Brandt had met Benji for lunch. They weren’t on a mission so it was better for Brandt to be able to deal with the possible diagnosis without having to concentrate on other things. He had initially not wanted to tell anyone. He didn’t want to worry them unnecessarily in case it was a mistake, however he also wasn’t sure how he would break the news. That morning he had made the decision to tell someone._

_That someone was Benji._

_The tech had always been there for Brandt, just like he had done in return. After spending nearly two hours trapped down a hole in the middle of a forest with no help, you become overly protective of each other. And right now, Brandt needed that support more than anything else in the world._

_“Hey!” the cheerful voice of the Brit broke Will from his thoughts and he rose from the café table to greet his friend._

_“Hi Benji, how you holding up?” Brandt pointed to the tech’s right arm which sat in a sling after some goon took a slice at him with a knife. He had received a nasty gash to his forearm and it had been during Benji’s rescue that Brandt had taken his little tumble._

_Brandt suddenly had a thought. Benji wouldn’t try to blame himself for this, would he? He knew Benji well enough to have that doubt in his mind. Benji would see that if he hadn’t wound up in danger, Brandt wouldn’t have had to rescue him and thus wouldn’t have fallen. But Brandt would just have to reassure the tech that it wasn’t his fault._

_“I’m doing good thanks. Still a bit stiff, but it’s getting there.” He smiled before changing his face to a serious expression. “How about you? Those headaches getting any better?”_

_Here it was._

_The moment of truth._

_“Well, that’s kinda why I asked you to meet me.”_

_“What’s wrong?” Benji’s serious expression changed yet again, this time to one of concern._

_“The doctor called me in yesterday regarding some images they took of my head when they were treating me.” This was even harder than he’d imagined. “They think they’ve found something rather… serious.”_

_“Brandt… what are you talki-”_

_“They think I have a brain haemorrhage, Benji.” Ok, that came out harsher than he had planned and he immediately saw Benji’s face alter for the third time. The fear in his usually happy blue eyes was overtly too much to be hidden and the tech took in a sharp breath as he searched for the right words. Brandt saw him look down at his own arm and knew what was coming. “Benji, before you-”_

_“I’m so sorry…” the Brit offered. “I should’ve been able to fight that guy… I just-”_

_“Benji, stop that.” Brandt used the tone he often used with his nephew when he wanted them to listen. “None of this is your fault. I made the decision to help you, just like you did with Wistrom. You didn’t have to come and save me then, just like I didn’t have to do the same last week. But I did. Because I didn’t want to see you get hurt. Granted, you did anyway, but it could have been a whole lot worse.”_

_“But it is a whole lot worse, Brandt. Just not for me.” Benji’s voice was wavering a bit. The tech couldn’t understand how Brandt could be so calm with this. But if the analyst could be so strong amidst this unexpected turn of events, then Benji would try his damned hardest to do the same. “Sorry, I guess it’s just… have you told Ethan or Jane yet?”_

_“No.”_

_“Well, are you going to? Because they really have to know…”_

_“I will, but I just need to wait for the confirmation first. I didn’t want to tell anyone just in case it is a false alarm.”_

_“Yet you’re telling me.” Benji tilted his head to the side slightly. “Why?”_

_“Well, you’re not just anyone, are you?” Brandt smiled. “You’re my best mate. Besides, I have a favour to ask.”_

_“Sure. Anything.”_

_“Will you come with me to the hospital tomorrow morning?” Brandt asked, sincere emotion portrayed in his voice that went straight to Benji’s heart. “I’m going back to find out the results of my CT scan and I kinda don’t want to go by myself.”_

_“Of course I will. I’m here for you. Remember what I told you a while back? You’ll never walk alone. Not now. Not ever. I’m here for you, ok?” Brandt nodded at that._

_The following day, Brandt picked Benji up, as he was still not allowed to drive with his injured arm, and the pair drove in silence to the hospital. Neither knew what to say, however both had the identical feelings of nerves. When they entered the building, Brandt asked the receptionist where they needed to go and the two agents did as they were told. Once they had met up with the doctor, they followed him into his office, the same room Brandt had been in when he had received the first lot of news._

_“Good morning William. And I see you’ve brought Benjamin.” The doctor nodded at the tech. “Arm feeling ok?” Benji nodded back, a little unsure as to why his arm was mentioned. Of course it had been injured, however Brandt’s situation was far more important. “Take a seat. I haven’t actually had chance to look at the results myself yet, so we shall be finding out together. Benji put a supportive arm on Brandt’s shoulder as the doctor opened the envelope on his desk. The pair watched, mesmerised, as his eyes skimmed over the paper before he looked up at them._

_“Well, William, it would appear that you are one fortunate gentleman. The CT scan proved that there is no haemorrhage.” Brandt and Benji shared a look of relief that neither had seen the other display before. Brandt felt like he wanted to run and hug the doctor, however had a feeling he would have to fight Benji to get there first. Both men were just so happy that the analyst was ok._

_As the pair left the hospital, Benji turned to Brandt._

_“Celebratory drink?” the tech smiled one of his trademark grins. The fear and melancholy that had been there only twenty four hours ago had now been completely washed away and replaced by a sense of happiness and relief._

_“Couldn’t agree with you more.”_

Brandt watched Benji’s every expression as he retold the story, hoping to see some indication of recognition. Some hint that he was getting his memory back. 

But he didn’t see anything. 

The only thing he did see was sadness take over those blue orbs as he heard what the pair had been through. Benji opened his mouth to say something however closed it when he realised that he really had no clue how to respond. What do you say to the best friend you do not know when he tells you that? 

Brandt sighed and once again slid back down against the bed. He wasn’t sure whether he could do this. 

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	5. Chapter 5

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

“Uh, Will?” Brandt looked up. It was strange hearing Benji use his first name, but he didn’t say anything. 

“Yeah, Benji?” he noticed that the tech was looking down at the hand on his uninjured arm. Once he was able to tear his eyes from the palm, he offered it to Brandt, showing him the scar that ran from the bottom of his index finger to where his hand met his wrist. 

“How’d I get this?” Brandt realised that he was studying himself in a way to find something that might help him remember who he was. Maybe that was what he needed. A few stories of things they had done. He had already told one, now he would just have to think up a few more. 

“That one is actually a pretty funny story.” Brandt smiled and licked his lips before beginning his story. 

_“Hey Brandt?”_

_“Hmmm?”_

_“I think… *hic*… I’m a little bit drunk…” Benji held out his hand and showed his thumb and index finger approximately a centimetre apart as if to display just how inebriated he was. Brandt laughed and put an arm over his friend’s shoulders as the pair wobbled out of the pub. They had been in England on a mission and Benji had promised that once it was complete, he would show Brandt his favourite pub from when he was a teenager._

_He had done exactly that._

_He had also promised they would have a good time._

_And boy, had he delivered._

_Brandt had lost count after the fifth glass of beer. The pair laughed hysterically until their sides hurt and they had to lean on the bar to remain upright. It felt so good to be able to laugh and have such a good time without worrying about anything. The mission had been tough, but they had pulled through; they deserved a night out, in Brandt’s opinion._

_And clearly in Benji’s opinion too, as he approached the analyst with their next round. By this point, however, Brandt felt woozy just by looking at the swilling liquid as it spilt over the sides onto the beer mat. He watched Benji sip his drink and grab a handful of the small cardboard items, balancing a pile of them on the edge of the table. With the upside of his fingers, he flicked the mats up and over, catching all five of them in one go. Brandt stared, amazed at the trick. It would have been cool when the analyst was sober, however the alcohol in his system made it seem like Benji had just discovered the meaning of life._

_“Lemme have a go.” Brandt slurred and grappled for the mats which the tech readily handed over. Benji leant back on his chair to watch, leaning a little bit too far causing his heart to race when he almost went over. He steadied his chair, dramatically holding out his arms as if to be sure the ground wasn’t moving before watching as Brandt prepared the beer mats. Clapping his hands together in an anticipatory manner, he hovered his hand under the small pile and stared intently at it; anyone would have thought he was preparing to dive off a high cliff._

_Or a computer array, Benji noted, smiling at the memory._

_He watched as Brandt mouthed a countdown and flicked his hand up._

_Then burst into hysterics again as he saw all five beer mats tumble off the table. Quickly, the analyst moved his hand under the table and managed to catch one, showing Benji a proud smile at his accomplishment. Benji made to start a slow clap, but a glare from the drunken analyst made him rethink it._

_It was approximately twenty minutes later when the pair stumbled onto the street and decided to take the ‘scenic’ route back to their hotel. Benji had claimed it would take them ten minutes. Tops._

_Thirty minutes after that comment was when Brandt shoved the already unbalanced technician into a ditch._

_He watched the younger man tumble down off the road laughing and saw him disappear into the shrubbery below. Brandt chuckled at his success, however blinked a few times as he stared down, through blurred vision, to try and spot his friend._

_“Benji?”_

_“Oh my god! Brandt!” The analyst rushed down the steep slope, worried that the tech was hurt. When he reached the bottom, he saw his friend standing with leaves in his hair and dirt on his face, accompanied by one of his trademark grins; the analyst had to hold back a laugh as he peered through the trees where Benji was pointing. He saw and was rather unimpressed at the sight._

_“Cows?” he asked, raising his eyebrows at Benji, who nodded enthusiastically._

_“Have you ever heard of cow tipping?”_

_“Cow what-ing?”_

_Benji’s eyes widened. “Oh man, Brandt you’re missing out!” without warning, Benji ran through the trees and into the field. Brandt let out a small yelp at his friend’s sudden movement and immediately followed him, despite the fear of getting caught. As he caught up to his friend, who was moving far too fast for a drunken guy, he held out his hands, silently asking for an explanation. “Me and my cousin used to do it when we stayed on grandad’s farm. You know how cows rest while they’re standing up?”_

_“Yeah?” Brandt was sure they didn’t sleep standing up, but that was irrelevant, he was actually rather intrigued by what Benji was saying._

_Though that was probably partially due to his intoxication._

_“Well, at night, me and Danny used to sneak up on the cows and try to push them over.”_

_“You cruel, despicable human being.”_

_Benji smiled. “So you wanna have a try?”_

_“Absolutely!” Brandt grinned and followed Benji across to the nearest cow. Brandt couldn’t tell if it was asleep or not, however he began to feel slightly nervous at the idea. “Maybe… you show me how it’s done, k?”_

_“Fine, wuss.” Benji brushed off his hands, getting rid of the dirt that painted them after his little trip, before approaching the cow slowly. He placed his hands on the cow’s stomach, near its rear, and began to push, Brandt watching on in curiosity. He saw the tech struggling to move the cow while the animal merely grunted in an unimpressed manner. Benji stumbled forwards and nearly slipped, causing Brandt to laugh. “Well?”_

_“Well what?” Brandt asked between snickers._

_“Are you just gonna stand there or are you gonna get your arse over here and help?” Brandt shrugged before moving to approach the cattle, positioning himself near its turned head. Both agents raised their hands and on Benji’s count of three, they began to push._

_"This is impossible!" Brandt exclaimed after about thirty seconds of pushing. "I thought you and your cousin used to do this all the time..."_

_"Granted, I never said we ever succeeded though, did I?"_

_"You evil man..." Benji laughed at Brandt as they kept going._

_Brandt thought he felt the cow begin to move, so pushed harder, however when he lifted his head slightly he got the fright of his life._

_The cow turned towards him and with a sound that almost deafened the analyst, mooed at him. The noise, combined with the shock and his current inability to keep his balance, caused him to stumble backwards and trip._

_The squelch underneath him as he landed caused his eyes to widen in horror._

_“Please tell me I didn’t just…” he began to stand up. As the cow moved away from them, Benji pulled out his phone and shone its light onto Brandt’s jeans._

_That was when the tech completely lost it._

_“Oh… my… god!” he breathed, holding his stomach as he keeled over. “You fell in fucking cow pat! Oh that’s classic!”_

_“I what? Cow pa-oh…” Brandt turned at his waist in an attempt to assess the damage however due to Benji’s laughter, the tech wasn’t keeping the phone still enough. He snatched the device from the Brit’s shaking hand and shone the light onto the back of his jeans. “Oh that is nasty…”_

_“Oh wait until Ethan and Jane hear about this!”_

_“You dare tell them and I’ll-” Brandt’s pending threat was cut off by a shout in the distance._

_“Hey!” the strong English accent echoed across the vast countryside. “What the hell are you doing on my property?!?!”_

_“I think that would be our cue to leave…” Benji stated as he caught glimpse of the shotgun being lifted and aimed._

_“Agreed.” The pair ran across the open space, hearing the first gunshot explode behind them. Despite the potential danger of the situation, the duo couldn’t help laughing at said situation. They found themselves nearing a wire fence and clambered over it. Brandt went first, followed by Benji, who let out a yell of pain and fell to the ground. “Benji!” Brandt knelt next to him, looking for the bullet’s point of entry, however Benji brushed him off._

_“I’m not hit, look.” Holding out his hand, the tech revealed a gash on the palm of his hand. “Fence.” He stated. Brandt nodded and pulled the tech to his feet before the pair continued their escape._

Brandt watched as Benji fell back onto the pillow due to his laughter. The analyst had to smile at this, maybe this was the first step. Or maybe, like then, he was merely laughing at Brandt’s misfortune. As Benji tried to calm his laughter, Brandt decided he would tell the tech whatever he thought might help in an attempt to bring him back. 

It was worth a shot.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	6. Chapter 6

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt and Benji sat in silence once the tech had calmed his giggles to an acceptable low. Eventually the noise had died down completely and neither man spoke for some time. The analyst couldn't quite decipher what was going through his friend's mind, however his own mind was working non-stop. He needed to think of things that may bring Benji's memory back. Something – anything – that might start the ball rolling. He didn't care how long it took, just as long as Benji got his memory back. He knew that these things held a chance of lasting for a long time; even forever in some cases. He was determined to try his damn hardest to prevent that from being the outcome.

He wondered what Jane and Ethan would think; would they be mad at him? He assumed they would, seeing as the crash was ultimately his own fault. They would probably blame him and, he feared, never speak to him again. He had just wanted to stop them from being caught by those men. He knew that if they stopped, they would be either captured or killed.

Wait.

Captured.

That reminded him of something else that he could tell Benji. The event was one that nearly resulted in both agents losing their lives and at the time it was terrifying, however the pair had laughed at it later.

"Hey Benji." He saw the tech turn to him and smiled before beginning his story.

_Shit. That was the first word to register when Brandt noticed the predicament he was in. His head hurt and his vision was still blurry from the unconsciousness that he had only just shaken. He had managed to get himself into a fine mess this time._

_But, he soon realised that he wasn't alone._

_Turning to his right, he saw the familiar blonde hair and mentally cursed again. The pair sat propped up against a wall, their legs stretched out in front of them. Brandt could feel the cut at his hairline that dripped blood down towards his right eye – he remembered the steel pipe appearing out of nowhere as he had turned the corner, sending him tumbling into oblivion. Blinking a few times, ridding his eyes of the last evidence of sleep, he peered to check on Benji, who had not yet regained consciousness. His head was lulled forward and he could see the small gash that sat on the corner of his left eyebrow; blood formed a long line down his face and under his chin, continuing so that it painted the collar of his shirt red and also disappeared below the material. Other than that, he seemed ok._

_"Benji?" Brandt nudged the tech with his right shoulder. "Hey, Benji, wake up." After a few moments, a slight groan escaped the Brit's lips and his eyes began to open. Brandt smiled slightly as he saw the confused look on his friend's face. "You ok?"_

_"Mmm… what the hell happened?" Benji asked, mirroring Brandt's actions from earlier as he blinked rapidly to clear his fuzzy vision. "I remember hearing something behind me and when I turned around…" he shrugged his shoulders and shook his head to imply that it was then that he blacked out. Benji lifted his left hand to gently touch his eyebrow however froze when Brandt's right hand came with it. "Oh you've gotta be kidding me..." the pair looking down at their cuffed wrists and Benji let his head fall back against the wall. "This is just perfect."_

_Brandt bit his lip and took in a deep breath. "Well, let's just hope they didn't get the drop on Ethan or Jane. Everything is pinned on them to get this mission finished now, seeing as it seems we're not going anywhere anytime soon." He offered a reassuring smile to the tech, who nodded and shut his eyes again._

_It took ten minutes of trying to figure out an escape before the door flew open and a goon entered. The situation was getting worse, they noted, as the man had entered the room with a blade in hand. Brandt shot a warning glance at Benji and waited for the man to get close enough before making his move. Benji jumped as Brandt kicked out both his legs, catching the man in the stomach and sending him tumbling backwards. The technician then felt himself being dragged across the room as Brandt ran at their captor; he tried to regain his footing, however Brandt's momentum prevented him from doing anything except be hauled across the floor as the fight continued. Squeezing his eyes shut, Benji tried to calm the nausea which the movements were bringing as he waited for Brandt to stop._

_Finally, he heard the deafening crack of the man's neck and everything went silent._

_"Benji? You ok?" Brandt placed a hand on the shaking man's shoulder. Benji's eyes shot open and he glared at the analyst as he got to his feet._

_"A little warning would be nice next time, Brandt."_

_"I tried to…" Brandt shrugged as he brushed the dust from his knees. "I did this." Brandt gave Benji the same warning look from earlier and he saw that tech's eyes widen._

_"You really think that warned me? All I got from that was 'shit, we're screwed' not 'be prepared, I'm gonna do something stupid in a second and you may end up being dragged half way across the room'." Brandt shook his head and looked around before reaching down to pick up the knife; he made sure that Benji's arm wasn't moved in the process so as to avoid another rant from the already irritable Brit. This was not going to be easy._

_The duo made their way to the still open door and Brandt slowly peered through it. It seemed that they were still in the same building as before, however their escape route was not clear. There were two more goons standing in the hall and, judging by the guns hanging from their belts, they were not the sort of guys to play nice. Both men had their backs to the door, thus providing a slight gap for some action plan. Brandt was struck by an idea and he turned to Benji; he would make sure his intentions were clear this time as he did not want another bitching session from the tech._

_"You take the right, I'll take the left." Brandt whispered the instruction and Benji nodded. On Brandt's silent count of three, the pair crept up behind the men as quickly and quietly as they could. Once they were right behind them, each captive grabbed one of the men's guns and used their startled distraction to render them unconscious. Their plan was successful, however their attack was not quite as stealth-like as they had hoped and the sounds of multiple guards echoed down the corridor. This time, it was Benji who made the first move, running forwards and pulling Brandt behind him. They stopped at the corner, trying to decide which way would lead them to safety._

_"Quick, this way." Brandt motioned to take the left corridor, having established that the men were coming from the right. Benji tried his best to keep up with the analyst, not wanting to lose his footing and pull them both down. The sound of gunfire picked up behind them and the agents picked up their pace. They followed the winding corridors, not wanting to fire back in case that aided their pursuers in their search. The feeling of the cuffs digging into their wrists caused them discomfort, however they knew they had to keep going; better to have a sore wrist than the pain of a bullet. Brandt suddenly took a left, which would have been fine had Benji not decided to take a right at the exact same moment. They both felt the tug of the cuffs and when the metal chain reached its limit, each agent was pulled back and fell to the ground in a tangled heap._

_"What the hell, Benji?" Brandt exclaimed as they scrambled to their feet._

_"Me? What about you?" Benji shouted in response; for a split-second, neither seemed to remember, nor care about the situation they were currently in. "What happened to warning me about these things?"_

_"Alright, just…" Brandt began, looking up quickly to see shadows appearing around the corner behind them. "Just follow my lead. I'll get us out of here." When Benji nodded, Brandt began to run again._

_The gunfire was getting closer and they knew they were in serious trouble. Benji turned slightly and lifted his weapon. He had to run virtually sideways, however it enabled him to fire the gun behind them, trusting Brandt to lead them to safety. He could hear the men stumble slightly at the retaliation which made the tech feel rather accomplished; however his satisfaction was short lived when he heard Brandt yell and he turned to see the problem._

_Brandt was running faster than he ever had in his life. His legs were burning and his head was throbbing but he needed to get them out of there. Behind him, he heard Benji open fire and smiled. He may have been annoying at times, however Benji was still strong; he knew what to do. The pair continued to run when suddenly, Brandt saw a man approaching them from the front, a thick steel pipe in hand._

_"Shit, Benji move!" Without thinking, Brandt ducked to the ground, hoping that Benji had got the message. Unfortunately, the sound of metal colliding with something twice behind him made his stomach turn. He felt Benji go down and the analyst didn't even take the time to check on him before he put a bullet in their attackers head. Whipping his head around as the man fell lifelessly to the ground, he saw Benji lying motionless with blood covering the front and back of his head. Glancing up as he put the gun in his jeans, he could hear the men getting closer again._

_He had no other option._

_Even if they hadn't been cuffed together, Brandt would never consider leaving his friend behind, so with all his remaining strength, he lifted Benji's unconscious form and threw him awkwardly over his shoulder. It was uncomfortable with their wrists still joined, however Brandt managed it and once the tech was secure, he began to run again._

_He moved as fast as he could. Now that Benji was hurt, he had to get them out as soon as possible. The force the man had used when he hit the tech with the pipe had been evident in the noise it made; Brandt knew that his friend needed medical attention. He took another corner, almost slipping as he did. Benji was far from a heavy man, but his lack of consciousness added dead weight onto Brandt's shoulder and the stumble caused the analyst's neck to strain. Letting out a yelp of pain, Brandt steadied himself before picking up the pace again. He could hear the gunfire getting closer yet again and Brandt was worried that they couldn't make it out alive._

_That worry intensified when he felt a bullet tear through the flesh at his side. He stumbled again and cried out, but he refused to let the wound bring him down. He couldn't afford to lessen the gap between them and their attackers any more. The analyst felt the blood pouring from his side and his vision began to blur. Blinking, he tried to ignore the pain; he hoped it would fuel him and aid him in his escape. He just hoped that the bullet hadn't hit any major organs._

_As he reached another corner, he turned it with caution and spotted a small dark room nearby. Begging for it to be empty, he rushed into it and slipped into the darkness, gently placing Benji onto the ground. Pressing himself into the wall, Brandt stood crouched and practically held his breath, covering his own mouth in order to stifle any potential sound as he heard the guards run past. Once it was quiet again, he let out the breath and slid down the wall next to Benji. His breathing was laboured as he tried to calm himself. As he made to check Benji's injuries, gunfire picked up again outside. It sounded not too far away._

_As Brandt listened, he heard the sounds cease and everything became quiet._

_After a few seconds, the sound of doors being kicked open caused Brandt to jump. Were they coming back for them? Had they figured out where they were hiding?_

_Instinctively, Brandt positioned his aching body between the door and Benji, pulling out the gun and aiming it at the door. The sound got closer and he was ready to fire in order to protect his friend._

_The door burst open, but before he could pull the trigger a familiar voice shouted out._

_"Brandt! Stop!"_

_Brandt opened his watery eyes at the voice and through blurred vision, he saw the figure looming over him in a far from hostile manner._

_"Ethan?"_

_"God, are you ok?" Ethan bent down next to him as Jane also appeared._

_"Mmmph, fine… Benji…" Brandt turned his head to see Benji still out for the count. Jane rushed to his side and checked him over._

_"He's ok, Brandt." She reassured him and he nodded._

_"Let's get you two to the hospital." Ethan made to help Brandt up, however stopped when he saw the cuffs. "Ah…"_

Benji stared at Brandt. "So how did they get the cuffs off us?"

"Jane had one of those little… what are they called… the small metal hair clips… anyway, whatever, she had one of those which she used to pick the lock. It's scary what that woman can do." Brandt smiled at Benji who returned it.

"I guess thank you is in order."

"For what?"

"Saving my life." Benji spoke as if it should have been obvious. Brandt shook his head.

"But Benji, you thanked me at the time. On numerous occasions actually. You don't need to thank me again."

"But I don't remember it. Therefore, as far as I'm concerned, I need to thank you."

Brandt understood what Benji meant and nodded. "Well, you're welcome Benji." The tech gave another weak smile before letting his head rest on the pillow again.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	7. Chapter 7

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt woke from a dreamless sleep to find that it was starting to get dark again. Rubbing the last remnants of sleep from his eyes, he lifted himself up in the bed slightly so that he was in a seated position. After blinking a few times, letting his eyes adjust to the dim light in the room, he turned to see Benji sitting up in his bed, wide awake. The tech was staring at the wall opposite his bed as if in some sort of trance; he hadn't acknowledged that Brandt was awake yet so the analyst coughed lightly to alert him. Benji blinked a few times, letting the moisture return to his eyes before turning to the man in the adjacent bed.

"How you feeling?" Brandt asked, leaning more onto one elbow so he could see his friend better.

"Uh… better. I guess." The Brit's gaze was empty, causing Brandt to feel his heart sink slightly. It was killing him seeing his friend seem so lost.

"Have you managed to remember anything else? Anything at all?" Brandt looked into Benji's blue eyes, hoping to see some sort of recognition. He could have sworn for a split second he saw a hint of something, but before he could put a name on it, it was gone. The tech licked his lips before shaking his head.

"I wish I could… I really do." Benji threw him a despairing look, begging for Brandt to give him more information. Something else he could use to make him remember.

"Ok, see if this sparks anything. This was a little while ago, but you saved my ass that day and I owe you one for it."

_"Hey Doc, how's he doing?" Benji and Brandt stepped into the hospital room and barely gave the doctor time to turn around._

_"He's stable after the surgery, we managed to remove the bullet and stop the internal bleeding. Due to the severity of the injury, we've put him in an artificial coma just until he is strong enough." the doctor explained as the two agents sat next to Ethan's bed._

_"What about Jane?" Benji turned and looked up at the older man, waiting for news on their other friend._

_"Ms Carter is doing well. Her wounds were fortunately less severe than they appeared and we were able to repair the damage. She is resting at the moment however she made me promise that she could sit with Mr Hunt once she wakes up."_

_"Thank you, doctor." Brandt gave the man a smile before watching him exit the room. The previous mission had been tough. Near the end, Ethan had been shot in the chest and as they were making their escape, their car had crashed. Benji and Brandt had been lucky, suffering only concussions and minor injuries, however the others hadn't been so fortunate. They were lucky to still be alive. Ethan lay with his eyes closed, a stitched up gash running down from the corner of one eye to his jawline. They had seen neither him nor Jane since the crash but it was good to know that they were both doing ok. Brandt glanced across at Benji, noting that the head injury he had sustained was more like a line drawn across his forehead now, much like the analyst's own. The tech also had some fading bruising around his left eye while Brandt could still feel the lingering cut on his bottom lip. None had escaped the crash unscathed, however they all escaped with their lives and that was what mattered._

_It was two hours before the doctor wheeled Jane into the room. She looked worse for wear however the smile on her face reassured the others that she was ok. Her broken arm was in a sling and she completed the trend with the cut that ran from the bridge of her nose, down and across her right cheek; it seemed almost sacrilege for something so harsh to appear on her beautiful face. Each agent gave her a gentle hug before she took her place next to Ethan's bed._

_"How are you feeling?" Benji asked, placing his hand on her shoulder. She reached up and grasped it in her own, giving it a reassuring squeeze._

_"Healing." She replied with a smile, reminding them of their meeting in Seattle after the Cobalt mission. "You guys look better than the last time I saw you." Brandt gave a small scoff._

_"We could say the same for you."_

_"Why don't you guys go get something to drink? I'll stay here with Ethan. You must have been here for ages."_

_"Not that long." Benji lied with a grin._

_"Still." Jane raised her eyebrows. "Go. You could use a break."_

_Brandt nodded. "We'll be back soon, ok?"_

_"Yes, dads. Now go." She laughed as Benji poked out his tongue at her before the pair exited the room. As they disappeared, Jane's smile faded as the pain in her arm intensified and she glanced at Ethan's sleeping form. Reaching up her uninjured arm, she grasped his hand in hers._

_"What a week, hey?" Benji sighed as the pair reached the small reception area._

_"Yeah." Brandt rubbed the back of his neck with one hand as he reached into his pocket for change for the vending machine. Benji reached out an arm to stop him._

_"Don't worry, Brandt. I got this." the tech grinned and grabbed change from his jeans. "Do you think they'll give us a break after this last job? I mean, Ethan and Jane certainly deserve some time off."_

_"I agree. They need to recover. Although I think if Ethan were awake now and IMF called, he'd jump at the chance to take another one." Benji gave a small laugh at this and was about to open his mouth to throw a sarcastic comment at his friend but a noise from behind them made them spin on their heels. As they turned, they saw a man collapsing to the floor, blood seeping from a head wound that was clearly caused by the butt of the rifle another man was holding. Slowly, two other men pulled out weapons and pointed them at the surrounding people._

_"Nobody move." The voice that spoke was not loud or fierce, just full of evil. Clearly they didn't want the rest of the hospital to notice what was going on. While the leader of the group stayed in the centre of the room, the others moved to the doors, pulling chains from their bags and linking the handles together. These men must have been planning this for some time in order to be this prepared. Brandt and Benji exchanged a glance, preparing to go for their weapons, but the leader approached them before they could move. "You two. Get over here." Neither agent flinched, frozen to the spot. Clearly not the most patient of people, the man reached up and grabbed the scruff of Benji's jacket, pulling him into the centre of the room, where the rest of the hostages now sat, and threw him to the ground. Brandt watched in horror as his friend landed on the hard floor and immediately sat up, terror evident in his eyes. The man walked back to the analyst and aimed his gun at his head. "So?"_

_Brandt had to bite back a remark and reluctantly stepped into the middle of the room, instinctively positioning himself between the man and Benji, whose wrists had now been bound much like the other captives._

_"Sit." The man never moved his aim from Brandt's head and he waited until the analyst had done as instructed before tying his wrists together. Turning to Benji, he offered the tech a reassuring glance as the three men talked. Near them was a rucksack that no one had touched since the situation had started. Brandt stared at it, wondering what was inside; why were they even here? What did they want? Surely if it was drugs, all of this wouldn't be necessary. Maybe it was something to do with what was in the bag._

_One of the men pulled out a phone and dialled a number. Both agents listened, hoping to hear something from the conversation. By the greeting, the man sounded like he was calling a doctor._

_"Yes, I would just like to inform you that I am currently in the reception area of your hospital with seven hostages. Please inform the police. I would like to discuss something with them." With that, he hung up. This left Brandt and Benji even more confused. Why alert the doctors and police of their actions? There was more to this than your average hostage situation – not that any hostage situation was 'average', Brandt reminded himself. One man lifted the strange bag – gently, Brandt noted – and placed it on the main reception desk as they made their way back to the hostages. The three men began to circle the group; stepping around at a menacingly slow pace with their guns constantly prepared for shooting. Brandt wondered why it always seemed to be him and Benji in trouble. He sometimes wondered if there was someone just sticking them in these situations for entertainment. With this thought, he let out a sigh._

_Bad move._

_The man nearest to him immediately kicked out, catching the analyst in his face and sending him tumbling over. Benji automatically moved, crawling over to check on his friend. That, in turn, also turned out to be a mistake when his new position revealed the weapon tucked into the back of his jeans._

_"Shit… Hey boss?" The man hailed over their leader and pointed to Benji, who glanced up in fear._

_"Looks like we got ourselves a cop, boys." The 'boss' laughed, reaching down and grabbing a handful of Benji's hair. He proceeded to pull the tech across the floor and place him against the far wall while Brandt watched on helplessly. After relieving Benji of his gun, the leader then turned around and pointed to the analyst. "They were together. Check him." Another man patted Brandt down and soon found the weapon, removing it from his trousers before dragging him just as forcefully over next to Benji. Brandt turned to his friend, noticing the look of embarrassment on his face. Was he really feeling guilty for getting them noticed? He wanted nothing more than to let Benji know this wasn't his fault, but he knew that the second he spoke they would be in more trouble._

_Suddenly, the eerie silence that had fallen over the room was broken by the sound of ringing. It was the reception phone._

_It had started._

_The two agents watched as the leader answered the phone, listening intently to the one-sided conversation._

_"Hello? Yes, good to speak to you officer. No. You can call me Boss. The hostages are fine. It may interest you, however, to know that it would appear we have two officials in here with us. Their names? That's for me to know and you to find out." Brandt and Benji exchanged a nervous look before the man continued. "What do I want?" The pause was excruciating; everyone in the room wanted to know why they were doing this. "I want $10,000,000 plus transport to an airport. I will need guarantee that we will not be followed. I will take the hostages with me and they will be left somewhere for you to find once myself and my men are out of the country. Just so you know, if you refuse, I have a nice little device in here that will be detonated and let me assure you, it won't just be the hostages in danger. Catch you later." The last three words came out in sing-song form before the Boss hung up. This really was not good. Brandt assumed the bag contained the device. Would there be a way to dismantle it? Did it have a remote detonator? Or was it set to go off on a timer? So many questions ran through Will's mind as he watched the Boss get closer to them and crouch down. "So who are you then? Police? FBI? Some other government agency?" Benji stiffened slightly at the last suggestion and the man looked at him. "Care to explain?"_

_The man reached into Benji's pocket and pulled out his ID – a driver's licence. "Benjamin, huh? And who do we have here?" the man did the same to Brandt and read his name. "William." The Boss smiled evilly, pocketing their ID's before getting to his feet again. They watched him approach the other men, sharing his discovery with them before turning his gaze back to the agents. They saw him say something to one of the men, pointing to Benji as he did. Brandt had a skill for reading lips and his stomach dropped when he realised what the Boss was saying._

_"Take that one and see what you can get out of him. I don't care what you have to do. Find out who they are."_

_Before he could warn his friend, one of the men approached the duo and grabbed Benji by his arm, pulling him roughly to his feet. He stumbled and found himself being pushed forward. Initially, the Brit tried to struggle, but taking a blow to the back of the head with his own gun rendered him disorientated and helpless. He threw a terrified yet almost apologetic glance at Brandt as the man led him off towards another room and that was when the analyst cracked._

_"Benji!" Brandt screamed, climbing to his feet and running towards his friend. The man holding Benji spun around and wrapped an arm around Benji's chest, pushing the gun into his side in a threatening manner, but Brandt didn't care. He just needed to stop them hurting Benji. Just before he reached them, the butt of the third man's rifle connected with his cheek. He instantly felt the bone shatter and he collapsed to the floor. He had just enough time to look up and see Benji struggling against his captors grip before a foot connected with his face. He heard Benji call out his name as the foot connected with his stomach repeatedly. He heard one of Benji's shouts get cut short and shot his head up to see him leaning forward. He assumed it was a punch to the gut that did it, as the tech was coughing slightly._

_The constant blows to the stomach were making Brandt feel nauseous and his head was spinning. He wanted to fight back but every chance he got to try and get up, another blow would force him back down again. He felt sorry for Benji having to witness this. The man who was trying to protect him being beaten to a pulp in front of him wouldn't be the most reassuring image. The sounds of Benji struggling, along with the terrified yells of the other hostages, were getting more and more distant and he feared that he couldn't hold onto consciousness for much longer when suddenly a noise caused the beating to stop. With the little bit of strength he could muster, he looked up to see Benji fighting back against his captor with the vigour and agility he had been taught. The tech managed to wrestle the gun from the man's hands and tackled him to the floor, rendering him unconscious within seconds. As he was rushing to his feet, Brandt winced as the other man brought his fist to Benji's face, but his friend didn't falter. He ignored the blood dripping from his mouth and dispelled a bullet into the man's shoulder before dislocating his jaw with his foot. Once the man was out cold, Benji turned his attention to the Boss, who was aiming his gun at Brandt._

_"Put down the gun, Benjamin." The Boss ordered, flashing the tech a malicious grin. "We don't want any more bloodshed." Brandt looked up at Benji, who still had the gun aimed at their captor's head, and locked eyes with him. "Tick-tock, Benjamin." Turning his gaze back to the Boss, Benji nodded, however Brandt knew that the nod wasn't intended for the man with the rifle. Slowly lowering his hand, he feigned defeat and began to bend down to place the gun on the ground. "Good boy."_

_Just as the metal was about to make contact with the cold hospital floor, Benji lifted it again. Remaining close to the ground, Benji aimed and fired, snapping the Boss' shoulder back with one bullet and hitting his knee with a second. As the man fell to the ground, he pulled the trigger, causing Brandt to flatten himself to the ground in an attempt to avoid the bullet's path. The moments that followed reminded Brandt of when he had been attacked by Wistrom. The second after the bullet had lodged itself in the man's head, Benji had been rushing down the corridor in an instant, keeping his gun trained on Wistrom despite knowing full well that he was dead. Benji now stood over the Boss' writhing form, gun aimed at his head._

_"Is there a way to disengage the bomb?" Benji spoke with an intensity that Brandt had never heard before, causing his eyes to widen slightly at this new side to his friend. The Boss shifted his gaze between Benji and Brandt, who was now in a sitting position holding his stomach. "Tell me." Benji ordered, his voice threatening and merciless._

_"Yes." The Boss spoke with a sigh._

_"Get up." Benji commanded. "Get up, now!" The man did as he was told and Benji pushed him forward to the bag. "Open it." Both agents watched as the device was revealed; Benji was glad that the Boss couldn't see the brief look of terror that crossed his face at the sight of it._

_"There." The Boss said holding out his hands as if to present the bomb to them._

_"Stop it. Go on." Benji motioned with his head to the bomb and the Boss lifted his hands to the device. At the last second, he spun on his heel and Benji wasn't quick enough to dodge the fist that connected with his temple, sending him sprawling to the floor. The gun landed on the ground and the Boss ran for it, grasping it in his hand. Just as he lifted it and aimed it at Benji's head, Brandt flung another weapon in the tech's direction. He grabbed it and pulled the trigger, only having seconds to roll out of the way of the lifeless body as it collapsed into a heap. Benji lay on his back for a few seconds catching his breath as Brandt stood to check on the other hostages, who were, no doubt, terrified at the events which had just transpired in front of them._

_Without warning, the doors burst open and in came the police._

_Perfect timing… Brandt thought as he and Benji held up their hands to prove that they were in fact hostages._

_"Is everyone ok?" one of the officers spoke as they approached._

_"Two of them are unconscious, one is dead." Brandt explained. "They have a bomb in there…" he pointed to the bag and the officer rushed to it, calling in the appropriate team. While the bomb squad dealt with their side of things, the doctors tended to the hostages. As Brandt sat on a bed being seen to, he glanced across at Benji, who was getting his head injury stitched up. When he met the tech's gaze, he didn't have to say anything. From Benji's look, Brandt could tell that he knew he was thankful._

"I did that?" Benji asked, seeming rather shocked that he could do something like that.

"Yeah. You were amazing, Benji. You saved not only my life, but a lot of other people's lives too." Brandt smiled at his friend. "You've done it in the past and I just know you'll be able to do it again. You just need to get your memory back again so you can do it, ok?"

"Yeah. I'll try." Benji smiled again and Brandt nodded. Maybe they were getting somewhere.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


	8. Chapter 8

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o

Brandt had tried everything; he had told so many stories that he couldn't count anymore. His brain was hurting from a mixture of his concussion and thinking so much. He had recalled memories from their extreme prank war to their trips for waffles every month; from their time trapped down a hole to Brandt's drunken bar brawl that Benji had to stop. The analyst had even tried convincing Benji of his strengths by recounting when Benji had been shot, however still managed to gather his remaining strength to stop a bomb. The tech had sat in utter disbelief at this discussion as if struggling to grasp the concept of his abilities.

Brandt was really beginning to despair; how much longer would this amnesia last? Would it be permanent? Something deep down in the pit of his stomach caused him to worry that he had lost his friend forever. He watched as the other man snuggled himself down underneath the itchy hospital sheets and closed his eyes, noting the almost immediate change in his breathing as sleep possessed him quickly. He watched the younger man as he lay there, wondering if he would wake up with his memory having returned. As he sat thinking on their situation and the possible outcomes it may have, he felt sleep slowly creeping up on him. Starting at his feet, it took over one limb at a time until he found himself yawning against his will. Allowing himself to give in to its enticing pull, he let his head fall back onto the pillow and rolled onto his side.

Brandt wasn't sure how long he had been asleep for but what roused him made his heart race. It sounded like someone calling his name.

"Brandt!"

He couldn't be sure, due to the lingering sense of sleep that hovered over him, clouding his judgement, however it sounded quite like Benji's voice. He hadn't called him 'Brandt' since the crash…

Opening his eyes, he was about to mention something about this revelation yet when he caught sight of his surroundings, he began to panic. Standing over him was a man Brandt had seen before and had never wanted to see again. The last time he had laid eyes on this man, the analyst had been sitting in a wrecked car alongside his unconscious teammate as the unknown man prepared to fire a bullet into his side. The man had a blade in his hand and a finger pressed to his lips. Risking a sidewards glance, he saw that a second man was standing over Benji, a similar blade held to the tech's throat while the free hand covered his mouth.

 _Fuck…_ Brandt knew they were in danger. These men had obviously wanted to finish them off after the chase and were about to do just that. The analyst darted his eyes around frantically, hoping that a doctor would make an appropriately timed entrance before both agents wound up dead. Seconds before the men made their final move, the door burst open and two familiar figures rushed into the room. Brandt had to let a relieved smile take over his face as he watched Ethan and Jane throw punches at the assailants, bringing them down as swiftly as to be expected from the two agents. As their teammates continued to secure the men, Brandt glanced over to Benji who, while looking scared, didn't quite seem effected by the fight that was taking place in front of him. Once their attackers were unconscious, Ethan and Jane turned to the injured agents.

"Are you guys ok?" Ethan asked, stepping across so that he was positioned between the two beds.

"I guess so." Brandt sighed.

"Stellar timing, by the way." One of Benji's trademark smiles took over his face and Brandt suddenly had a funny feeling in his stomach. This time, however, it wasn't one that made him feel sick. Was Benji back?

"Yeah, how did you guys manage to time it that well?" Brandt was curious. Their two friends hadn't appeared throughout the whole time that he and Benji had been at the hospital, yet turned up just in time to save their lives?

"Well, we didn't know what had happened to you two." Jane began, sitting on the end of Benji's bed. "We were worried sick but we needed to stop these guys before they disappeared off our radar altogether. We kept chasing them down and they scattered, so we had to go after them one by one."

"Your buddies here were the last two." Ethan picked up. "We followed them here with no idea of their intentions. But when we saw them in here with you two, we figured that was what they were doing."

"So what exactly happened to you guys?" Jane asked, clearly inquisitive as to how their co-workers ended up in hospital.

"It's a long story." Brandt explained, hoping that they would get the message and leave well alone. Ethan nodded.

"We should probably get the doctor."

"Good idea. We'll be right back." Jane smiled at them before the pair exited the room. Once they were gone, Brandt turned to Benji.

"Benji?" He raised his eyebrows as he spoke, mentally crossing his fingers that his friend was back with them.

"Hey Brandt." The tech smiled and Brandt knew that he had his memory back.

"Oh thank god. I thought we'd lost you for good there." Brandt gave a weak, breathy laugh. "You picked the perfect time to get your memory back there. I've become so used to being called 'Brandt' that I'm not sure you yelling my first name would have woken me up in time." Benji chuckled and bit his lip, causing Brandt to tilt his head to the side slightly. "What?"

Benji took in a deep breath and shuffled on the spot slightly, resulting in an increased amount of nerves to build up in the analyst. "Well, you see… I didn't get my memory back just then…"

"What?" Brandt was confused. "W-when?"

"Uh…" the Brit rubbed the back of his neck anxiously. "Remember when you fell asleep?"

"What, just now?"

"No, before. Just before you told me about the hostage situation at the hospital?"

"But… but that was ages ago…"

"Yeah…"

"Why on earth would you do that?" Even though Brandt knew the younger agent was still fragile from the car crash, he could feel the anger boiling up inside of him. He was almost shouting now, not caring that the door was wide open for passers-by to hear. "Why would you do this to me?"

"So that you have something to think about next time you decide to drive like a manic and put me in hospital." Benji shrugged however his voice was stern and sincere as he spoke.

"You have gotta be kidding me! Are you out of your mind?" Brandt wanted nothing more than to climb out of bed and throttle him.

"Maybe. But at least it might have knocked some sense into you. Quite literally, judging by the head wound you've got there." Benji seemed to be treating the situation with far less seriousness as his colleague, which only riled the analyst up even more.

"I wanna kill you!"

"Well, try harder this time!"

"Oh, you can count on that!"

"Good!"

At the door, Ethan and Jane stood in utter confusion as they watched their friends bickering like children. They turned their questioning glances to the doctor who stood behind them and he shook his head.

"Follow me. I'll explain everything."

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o


End file.
